A Collision of Past and Future
by Fyre and Water
Summary: A version of the conversation Jace and Finn had before collecting the Wonderland catalyst.


**Eeeeeppp! Super glad this is now on FF, I** _ **adore**_ **the "Collectors' Society" series. Anywho! Disclaimer: the rights to the** _ **Collectors' Society**_ **do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **FinnPOV (FPOV)**

After a few hours of tossing and turning, I finally throw off the covers and slip down the stairs and into the living room. Thinking back on the day, I allow myself to realize why Alice was so guarded when we first met. She was chased out of the country she loved to prevent a war, only for it to occur anyway. Something creaks behind me and I draw my gun, only to find myself face-to-face with the White King. What was his name? J-something, I believe…Jace! He raises a brow before sitting across from me.

"Alice speaks highly of you Finn Van Brunt."

"Oh?" News to me.

"Yes."–The King sighs and rubs a hand down one side of his face.–"I suppose you will hear of it anyway, so I mind as well tell you first hand."

"Tell me what?"

"Alice, back when she went by the last name Liddell, came to Wonderland and was gifted a crown. After many years the two of us grew close, before the prophecy. We were confidantes, then friends, then lovers. Because of the White Queen's lusting for me, we kept our relationship a secret."

"This house, it was yours."

"Yes. It was our getaway. Once we became public, you can imagine my queenly counterpart was not too happy. We came here to escape from the publicity. We had plans for the future, dreams. All Alice wanted for everyone in Wonderland was equal opportunity. She created schools and universities and hospitals, she had roads paved and security details set up. She wanted to help."

"Let me guess, the prophecy came?"

"Yes. It…the distrust of the other rulers and Courts…it hurt her. The Diamond Court never thought twice about the fact she was the seventh ruler, they knew her, knew her policies to keep the land fair, the people of the Diamond Court will always be on her side."

I don't like the way he's singling out Alice's Court and Alice's Court only. "What about the White Court?"

"Only my section will be loyal to her. The policies she implemented and dreamed about were implemented for my part of the White Court. They respect her. I cannot account for the White Queen's side of Court, however. The prophecy said we could never be together without Wonderland plunging into war and destruction. In the end, I suppose it ended that way, whether or not she was here."

The look on the White King's face is heartbreaking. He looks desolate and beyond sad for the land he loves. For the land _Alice_ loves. "She left in an attempt to save Wonderland, she loves it here, that much I know."

"Yes. She's always been too responsible though. Piling her goals on tops of the dreams of her people, she still does it."–The King laughs slightly and looks directly at me with his icy eyes.–"She's in the middle of this quest to save everybody in Wonderland, but she still takes time to question how the war is going, takes time to go after her friends. I worry about her."

"So she's always tried to tackle the world head on? Fabulous."–I murmur quietly, finding myself loving her more by the second.–"You love her?"

The King looks startled. "Yes. I will always love her, but I know why she left, I know why she cannot stay, and I know she will want me to find happiness."

"She still loves you. She refused to get close to anyone male when she came to the Society. She had her walls up; Alice didn't want to go through the same pain of losing someone she loves. Don't die."

"I don't plan on it."

"There may be a way for you to keep her updated all while keeping her away from Wonderland."

"How?"

"The Society needs liaisons for each Timeline and, thus far, there isn't one for Wonderland. You can be the liaison for this Timeline, it'll allow for both of you to communicate safely."

"And she can still have a say about how the Diamond Court is ruled."–The King says, mulling it over.–"Yes, I'll take the position. I cannot lie to Alice about the state of Wonderland though."

"I wouldn't want you to. I have the supplies you'll need, well Victor has it, but I can show you how to use all of it tomorrow."

"Thank you Finn Van Brunt."

I don't know what to say to that, so I settle for nodding. We stand and go our separate ways, but once I'm upstairs I hover outside of Alice's door for a second. All is quiet inside, so I assume she's sleeping. I move to the guest bedroom I'm using and allow my mind to finally rest.

* * *

 **Whew! I was interesting in this conversation between Jace and Finn since Finn told Alice. Can't wait for the next book to come out!**

 **Ciao**


End file.
